Crystal Cave
The Crystal Cave is at the bottom of Frost Mountain. Inside, there are crystals adorning the walls, so when the full moon shines through the hole in the top of the mountain, the cave is lit up, revealing a small forest inside the cave, with several small trees, several flowers and herbs. The leaders address the clans from the Moss Wall, a moss covered wall with a clump of rock sticking out. Gatherings with the Dark Forest (BC) Burrstar prodded up the rock. All her warriors had come, as they knew the Dark Forest would be there. A star shot out of the sky, and down came StarClan, with Star herself as their representitive this moon. Gentlesea and the other AquaClan warriors appeared swimming through the stream that runs down the mountain from Crystal Cave. Copperbreeze pressed against Whispershade in fear. She comforted him with soft words. Icefeather was pressed against Stormbender, who looked weak and skinny. Stormbender still trembled. Icefeather probed her thoughts, and all she saw was Hawkfrost...being a rapist. Icefeather shook her fur. Even the Organization and Fairy Tail Guild had come. That was a rare occaision. Icefeather purred as she saw Foxdawn, the deputy of MedallionClan. "Hello Foxdawn." "Greetings, Icefeather. I assume that DawnClan is well?" "Almost. Dark Forest has caused chaos everywhere." "I understand. One of our she-cats, Roseflight, disappeared with a shadowy tom. She had a kit with her, though. I didn't remember her having kits, though... strange." Icefeather stared into his upset eyes for a moment, but then blinked and headed over to her spot. A patch of black flew down onto the rock, revealing Nightmareheart. All the other Dark Forest warriors appeared. Even Ironjaw and Faolanwolf. Wait...Faolanwolf? Oh yeah, Lavenderheart told me, he and Ironjaw were cursed into being Dark Forest by Hawkfrost. Icefeather blinked and saw the dark tabby-and-white tom on the ground. His eyes glittered towards Stormbender. the blue she-cat gulped. Icefeather understood, Stormbender had 12 kits to him and he took four. Nightmareheart then yowled, "ATTENTION! Thank you. DawnClan and TimeClan have formed an unfair alliance against me. Therefore, I want all clans to join me and the Dark Forest. The reward is...any she-cat you want and endless kits. Think about it. Leaders, if your clan wants it, I want you to. If you refuse, you will be brainwashed into the Dark Forest, or you will end up as a she-cat who has kits every 9 minutes. Now, join me!" DuskClan was the first to agree, as Thrushstar didn't want something bad to happen to her clan. (I want all leaders except for DawnClan and TimeClan to give in. I mean...its what Phoienix and I planned...) Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 00:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mintfeather quickly agreed to join the Dark Forest in fear for her Clan, and she was swiftly followed by Eaglewing and Sweetsplash. Shadowstar, however, took some time considering the matter. "Alright," he finally mewed, "FallenClan will join you." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ---- (It's official...my name is a running joke to misspell...and I don't want my Clans under Nightmareheart's control, so...yeah, sorry. They will not play much of an important part except for those already in the prophecy) "Forget about it, you son of a badger," Sonicstar of MedallionClan snarled. "You will have to to rip every life from me before you hurt my nakama (I think it means crew)!" Makarov snarled. "I dare you to do it to SolClan," Getsugaclaw calmly taunted. "LunaClan will not submit," Lunastar growled. "You will not do it to BreezeClan," Wolfstar spat. "My Clan is nothing more than spirits, and we still perceive this as wrong," Scarkeeper snarled. "CityClan will not give in," Graystar vowed. "Do it if you dare," all 13 leaders of SoulClan snarled. "RobotClan will not walk the same path we did before," the temporary leader, Grassblaze, spat. Nightmareheart flinched, then looked at the other leaders. "And you, all? Will you join the Dark Forest against those two Clans?" he silkily asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spiderstar snorted. "Why would CliffClan give in? We're not stupid." Flowerstar's eyes widened softly. "HydricClan stays out of all wars, and I know Greenstar of BladeClan, even though his Clan is not here, would never join you!" she hissed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari swallowed hard. "Xemnas, think carefully what you are about to say," she warned. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (A couple of my Clans won't cooperate. Feel free to rip as many lives out of Greenstar (DewClan) and Petalstar as you'd like!) "We will never join you!" yowled Greenstar of DewClan. "SpeckleClan will have to be wiped out before we will join you!" snarled Petalstar. Cloudywish jumped back in suprise at her leader's outburst; Petalstar was rarely like this. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No matter. The rest of you?" Nightmareheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xemnas sighed, and looked up, amber eyes determined. "We will not join you." he said, eyes narrowed. Demyx and Axel looked warily up at him. "Are you sure?" they both said. Xemnas nodded. "I will never follow the Dark Forest."Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari sighed in relief. Phoenixfeather looked at the other leaders, fear in her eyes. "AlchemyClan sides with TimeClan," Goldstar decided. "Well, that's quite a big decision for someone so short," Nightmareheart taunted. (Could someone please have their cats act really dramatic, as we all know why we can't call Goldstar short...) ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Petalstar has random spazz attacks about bananas) Petalstar began to spazz out almost randomly, she was yelling nonsense like "BANANAS ARE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!" and "OH, LOOK! IT'S A FLYING ARMY OF BANANAS!" Cloudywish became even more shocked about her leader. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (-_- I meant, about the fact Nightmareheart called Goldstar short?) Phoenixfeather, Violetheart, Hikari, Zoey, Lightningheart, Snowheart and Tatteredbook froze. Only kits had gotten away with calling Goldstar short. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know. I just had to put a Petal spazz attack in there) Greenstar stiffened at both Nightmareheart calling Goldstar short and at Petalstar's spazz attack. "You just made," said Mintfeather, "a big mistake to call Goldstar short." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Sorry, but considering Goldstar's blow-out...O_O) Graystar nodded in agreement, while SoulClan, TimeClan, RobotClan, BreezeClan, MedallionClan, SolClan, LunaClan, JusticeClan, and SheikahClan's leaders all ducked, with Phoenixfeather getting the other leaders to duck as well. Nightmareheart didn't understand until he saw Goldstar. His pelt was fluffed out, his eyes were glowing sinisterly, and his claws were already half-way out. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD FALL TO HIS DEATH FROM A BRANCH ON THE GROUND?!" Goldstar yowled at Nightmareheart, comically beating him up. "Goldstar, please, stop!" Lunastar meowed. Goldstar calmed down, though he sat away from Nightmareheart. "We will ally our Clan to TimeClan and DawnClan," the gold leader announced. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Pondstar and Smokestar both looked uncertain. Smokestar stood, and yowled, "We will ally with DawnClan, TimeClan, and AlchemyClan!" Pondstar sighed. "Very well. Nightmareheart, CreekClan is with you." Mistfire Spring rain falls 12:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fallowdream pressed herself to Phoenixfeather in relief. Nightmareheart snorted. "And the rest of you cowards?" he questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smokestar glared. "We don't want to see our she-cats forced to reproduce." Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank StarClan he's not a mousebrain," Fallowdream murmured safely. SoulClan, LunaClan, SolClan, BreezeClan, Fairy Tail, RobotClan, MedallionClan, JusticeClan, CityClan and SheikahClan's leaders briefly conversed before staring boldly at Nightmareheart. "We will ally our Clans with TimeClan, DawnClan and AlchemyClan," Graystar announced. "Fine. The rest of you leaders?" Nightmareheart dared. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Hey... wait a sec. What happens to us she-cats?" Pondstar mewed. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart smirked evilly. "You will have kits every nine minutes," he announced. "But that's insane!" Flowerbreeze spat. "Yeah! She-cats have to wait at least five weeks before reproducing more than two times!" Pinkrose meowed, worriedly. "And how would you know?" Nightmareheart asked. "We're medicine cats, duh. We have to know our Clanmates' health," Silverblaze snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pondstar looked uncertain. "We'll do it, but only because we don't want to be murdered." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Actually, Nightmareheart didn't finish because the medicine cats interrupted him...) "As I was saying, you will have kits every nine minutes if you don't join. All she-cats who join are safe," Nightmareheart meowed. "Yeah, because you want more breeding grounds!" Knucklestorm shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Gatherings Gathering 1: All the cats at the Gathering were chatting away. LeafClan leader, Brightstar, happily chatted with Birdstar. The leader of StagClan, Bumblestar, watched the apprentices play joyfully, with a rumbling purr in his throat. Robinstar glared at the two. Violetshadow looked at him with anger. You killed Hazelkit! Admit it! All the leaders got onto the rock, and Brightstar raised her head in announcement. "Cats of all Clans, Robinstar has been killing off cats of my clan, and I have witnesses!" Brightstar hissed. "That is all I have to say, but, if you do not stop killing off my clanmates, Robinstar, by the next gathering, I WILL call WAR!" She hissed. Violetshadow saw Birdstar blink in sympathy to Brightstar, an Brightstar looked relieved. Robinstar raised his head. "Cats of all Clans, DuskClan has been doing well. But, I have been UNFAIRLY attacked by Violetshadow of DawnClan recently, and now I have a scar above my eye!" He hissed. "BUT YOU KILLED HAZELKIT!" Violetshadow hissed, and everyone gasped. "NOW, MY CLAN THINKS THAT I DID IT! ADMIT IT! WE SAW YOU LOOMING OVER HER! WE KNOW YOU KILLED DARKGAZE! ADMIT IT!" She spat, completely loosing her control. "FINE, YOU WEAK KIT! I KILLED HAZELKIT! I KILLED DARKGAZE! SO WHAT!?" He hissed, and leaped from the rock, claws unsheathed. He bit and tackled her, clawing her vicously. She looked up to see Icefeather staring in horror. "HELP HER!" Icefeather screeched. Birdstar leaped off of the rock. "ENOUGH!" She hissed, and Robinstar finally let go of Violetshadow. "I call this Gatheri' over." He hissed. "DuskClan, retreat." He meowed. As LeafClan and StagClan left, Birdstar called: "DawnClan, come." And the clan left, and Violetshadow felt her scruff being grabbed, and her legs dragging against the ground.4pinkbear 21:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Gathering 2: With a flick of her tail, Birdstar led DawnClan into the camp. Icefeather flinched. It was the first night she had left her kits. This was the place where Violetshadow got injured horribly. Robinstar padded up to her. Him! ''Robinstar's eyes glittered with sorrow when she sent him an angry glance. ''Will she forgive me? ''Robinstar wondered after Icefeather sent him an angry glance. I am good now.... I wish I hadn't hurt poor little Violetshadow, Darkgaze, or young Hazelkit! Why does everyone still hate me? He turned to see Shredflower enter the Crystal Cave. He began to purr and padded up to her. Shredflower hissed. "I ''have ''a mate now! You can just forget it, I'm not coming back. I live a happy life in DawnClan!" She meowed angrily, and turned to a brown tabby tom with a binger tabby belly and black stripes. "Come Tigershade, my love." She mewed to the brown tabby, and the two turned and sat next to Icefeather and a mottled pale gray tom. Birdstar, his sister, sat on the Moss Wall, waiting for him. He leaped up and nodded to her. Birdstar was sitting next to a orange tom with a blue collar studded with cats' teeth. "Birdstar, who is that? What's going on?" He whispered. He looked down and saw tons of new cats with studded collars. "This is Scar..." Birdstar whispered back. "Attention all Clans. I am Scar, leader of FireClan. We are very powerful, and we are going to claim the forest of our own. BloodClan failed to take over another forest, but we shall SUCCEED! You have two days to have an answer. Your choices are to leave these woods FOREVER, or to DIE fighting us. "NO! Nobody will take our land!" Robinstar hissed and leaped onto the back of Scar. Scar threw him off and ripped his belly open deep. Pain seared through Robinstar, and he felt himself die 9 times. Finally, with a last glance at his brave sister, Birdstar, who's eyes were begining to cloud with sorrow, he let his eyes close into the dizzying black darkness. When he awoke, he looked at his paws. They were shining like stars. He looked in front of him to see the cat he had longed to see. His brother. "Shadowpaw!" Robinstar meowed, and licked the small black and white tom's head. Shadowpaw purred: "You walk with StarClan now, since you were forgiven by the cats you killed." He turned and saw a star shoot out of the sky an change into the form of a cat. "Violetshadow!" He mewed like a kit, and touched noses. "I fogive you for what you did, Robinstar. It wasn't your fault, it was all Flamestar's. Don't worry, though. Flamestar is in the Dark Forest. Violetshdow then flicked her tail towards the StarClan forests. "Come. You must be reunited with your lost clanmates." She mewed, and the three set off to adventure. Shredflower's eyes filled with sorrow for her former mate. He was so brave! ''Scar licked his paw. Cats gasped as Robinstar's limp body got tossed into the small pool nearby by Scar. "How could you?" Ironjaw hissed. Scar let out a meow of evil laughter, and left.The Darkest Shadow 18:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Gathering 3: As pale streams of moonlight filtered into the open cave, the Clans were talking quietly. Burrstar and Boulderstar were talking softly about the absense of prey, Froststar was watching Hollowpaw, Dewpaw, and Wishpaw play fight with the guidance of Autumnwind and Flameshine, who kept looking at eachother shyly. And Soulstar was discussing battle tactics with Ratstar, Brackentail; TawnyClan's deputy; Pricklestar, Lightstar and Mintfeather, while some apprentices (Snowpaw, Icepaw, Forestpaw, Foxpaw, and Vaporpaw) were trying out the moves underneath the watchful eye of Pollenfox and Flamefoot. Elorisa ♥ Nic 12:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Sorry we're late," said Starleap, leaping up to the othher leaders. "Sudden rogue attack, led by Goldenleaf, my former deputy." Pricklestar replied, "Let the Gathering begin. LilacClan will start. Prey seems to be getting better with newleaf on the way, but our medicine cat Skymint has died of a sudden case of greencough. Blossomflame is the new medicine cat of LilacClan." Mintfeather started talking about new kits and apprentices, while Starleap talked about a new warrior, a couple new apprentices and kits, and the rogue attack. Katniss x 13:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrstar nodded to Pricklestar. "DawnClan will go next. We have had some new litters of kits, and new apprentices too. We have recovered from the TawnyClan and DarknessClan attack, StarClan bless us, and we hope to see peace in the moons that come." Boulderstar talked about new kits, apprentices, and the fight with JewelClan, Froststar talked about the fight with DuneClan and new warriors, Tornpelt being one of them. Soulstar talked only briefly about the dry season that they were having and how they had a new litter of kits. Elorisa ♥ Nic 13:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bumblestar nodded to Soulstar. "StagClan shall go next. We are doing fine at this time. Mistyleaf had a litter of kits and her other kit is now an apprentice." Katniss x 13:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bluewing hissed at Foxstar as he spoke. "We have finally recovered from the damage that nasty DawnClan has done!" "LIAR! You attacked US!" Bluewing snapped. ... Icefeather gasped - this will turn out as the Violetshadow/Robinstar incident! Icefeather struggled to get to her daughter, but her paws wouldn't move. ... Foxstar only snickered at her. "You killed Husher and my father, Wispfire." Everyone gasped, but Tinystar, CloudClan leader, flicked her tail, and all went quietly in peacefulness again. Tinystar prowled up the rock, fury in her eyes. She stopped at the edge. Before the small white leader could speak, Foxstar ran towards her headfirst, and pushed her off! ... Hurrying, Bluewing leaped into the air and caught Tinystar. Her wings flared out, and she swooped down gracefully. Tinystar lay there on the ground, losing a life. "TINYSTAR!" A young black tom with huge white wings, one which had a cream flash, padded over to her. "No!" He began to sob, and the she-cat suddenly got to her paws. "I am alright." Tinystar meowed, throwing an angry glance at Foxstar. Deadstar then helped her up. "Thank you, Deadstar." She meowed, and got to her place on the rock. ... After DeathClan, SilverClan, and CloudClan spoke, WhisperClan began to speak. ... Tinystar took a look at Bluewing again. She has CloudClan blood! She wondered how much it would take to get Bluewing to join... HarleyQuinn 14:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Soulstar's ears lay flat against his head as he gazed at the stars. "Oh Quietleap, what has the forest come to if they fight underneath the star's gaze." he whispered. Burrstar nuzzled Soulstar's flank. "I am sorry for your loss. I heard Quietleap died having your kits." Burrstar mewed, pity in her eyes. Soulstar nodded, and then looked at Foxstar. "Explain yourself. You are the leader of TawnyClan, tell us why you attacked Tinystar." he hissed coldly. As he spoke, a warm wind brushed against his face, giving him power. As he turned to see what it was, he saw the brown tabby and white face of Quietleap, and his two kits that died with her, Stonekit and Rockkit. "I love you Soulstar. Stand up to Foxstar, give SparkClan strength. If you lose a life, I will bring you right back. Because of mine, Stonekit, and Rockkit's lives, StarClan has blessed you with three extra in our place. The gifts were Love, Compassion, and Endurace. Say hello to Fawncall for me..." she said, her emerald green eyes fading slowly away along with her kits. Soulstar felt renewed with energy, and unsheathed his claws. "Well Foxstar?" Elorisa ♥ Nic 14:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar licked her paw and sat down. Loveleaf 18:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (no, Icefeather won't die from Foxstar's attack. Violetshadow's spirit saves her as she is rushed to camp) Things were tense. Stonefoot and Sunsetpelt snarled at Icefeather, who went to take a sip from the Gathering Pool. Icefeather didn't fight back, instead, to Stonefoot, she meowed simply: "If you want your kits to grow up and become fine warriors, you will not attack me. If you decide to attack anyways, not caring about them, they will be dead. Answer by tommorrow at dawn at the Great Oak. And, I will know if you bring anyone with you." Stonefoot went pale, and she didn't care. She simply walked away, making sure her unusually long claws were showing. Stonefoot ran up to her, panting. "Fine... I won't attack..." He rasped, and fell to his paws. Sunsetpelt pulled him up. Sunsetpelt was also pale. Icefeather padded up to Bluewing, pulled her from the crowd, and meowed: "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She then hissed at her. Bluewing then looked up as Foxstar launched himself right at Bluewing! Bluewing dodged, but Icefeather got pinned dow and got slashed on the back. In a fury of attacks and claws and fangs, Icefeather suddenly fell, knocked out. Before Foxstar could use the deadly death blow, Burrstar slammed headfirst into Foxstar, and clawed him in the neck, making him lose a life right away. Burrstar numbly grabbed Icefeather, and called off the Gathering. Suddenly, Bluewing saw a flash of pale purple and yellow. She smelled a familiar scent. Violetshadow! Yes, Violetshadow had come. "Will my mom survive?" She whispered to the beautiful she-cat. "No. Not this time. Her time of dying will not be now. I will not let my mentor suffer the same that happened to me. Its just not her time." Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 23:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Gathering 4: Burrstar scrabbled up the rocky slope, with Soulstar and Froststar close behind. She quietly mewed a greeting to them as she settled down, and watched some apprentices (Nico, Charonpaw, Leappaw, Butterflypaw and Firepaw) play near the gathering pool. Froststar looked over at Autumnwind, who was sitting and sharing tounges with Flameshine, a DarknessClan warrior. She narrowed her calm blue eyes, and went over to talk to Soulstar. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 21:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Gathering 5: Petalstar sat down quietly next to Starleap and Greenstar. She narrowed her eyes at the two of them and watched some apprentices (Mockingpaw, Wisppaw, Snowpaw, Darknesspaw, and Bravepaw) chat quietly. Sweetwillow and Darkshadow of DuskClan and DawnClan, respectevly, were sharing tongues with each other. She padded over to talk to Sweetsplash. Merry Christmas! o3o 21:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Places in the Forest